El Quisquilloso de Terror
by Seremoon
Summary: Adaptación de la leyenda "La carreta nagua" al potterverso


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre_ _ **"Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas"**_ _de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Leyenda:**_ _La carreta nagua._

 _ **El Quisquilloso de terror**_

Buenas noches queridos lectores, les deseamos que esta noche de Halloween sea la más tenebrosa y aterradora de su vida.

En esta edición especial les traemos una leyenda que cuentan las brujas y magos que viven en el Callejón Diagon, espero que las criaturas de la noche no los asusten, después de leer nuestra historia.

La historia que nos cuentan es acerca de _"La carreta nagua",_ contamos con algunos testimonios de brujas y magos que han logrado sobrevivir a esta terrible leyenda.

Así que sin más preámbulos iniciemos con este terrorífico relato…

Como todos saben Garrick Ollivander es el creador de varitas más famoso del Callejón Diagon, nos cuenta que después de tantos años de vivir ahí ya se ha acostumbrado a escuchar los ruidos tenebrosos de la noche, él nunca sale y siempre espera ansioso a que pase la media noche para poder dormir tranquilo.

 _ **POV Ollivander**_

 _Recién que llegue al Callejón Diagon, muchas personas me contaron acerca de la vieja carreta que pasa algunas veces al año a la media noche a través de la calle y que al finalizar esta se desaparece, yo nunca creía nada de lo que me contaban, hasta que una noche muy oscura escuché ruidos extraños como golpes o sacudidas violentas la calle estaba muy tenebrosa, así que me encerré en mi cuarto y lancé varios hechizos de protección como precaución._

 _En las noches que pasa la carreta, el estruendo que hace es muy grande y fuerte, siempre me ha causado mucha curiosidad y no nada más a mí, sino a todos los que vivimos aquí. Se de algunas brujas y magos que tenían mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que pasaba en realidad y después tomarse un buen trago de wiski de fuego para agarrar valor, se asomaron por la ventana para verla pasar._

 _Estos magos cuentan en el Caldero Chorreante lo que han visto y dicen que es una carreta desvencijada, vieja y floja, mucho más grande que las de Hogwarts, va cubierta por una sábana blanca en forma de toldo y lo mas espeluznante es que va conducida por la Muerte… envuelta en una túnica blanca y con su guadaña en el hombro izquierdo._

 _Algunas brujas dicen que la carreta va tirada por dos Quintaped enojados y flacos, con las patas sin pelo donde se alcanza a ver puro hueso y las costillas de fuera, ambos de pelo castaño rojizo. No da vuelta en las esquinas, desaparece y reaparece en la siguiente calle._

 _Además dicen que pasa anunciando la muerte próxima de alguien, pues al día siguiente alguna persona se enferma de repente y a los pocos días muere. Si alguien pregunta la causa lo único que responden es: "Se los llevo la carreta Nagua"._

Esto es lo que nuestro viejo amigo Ollivander ha escuchado sobre este evento tenebroso.

Ahora vamos con Madame Malkin, ella nos cuenta que sufrió este suceso personalmente, veamos que nos platica.

 _._ _ **POV Madam Malkin**_

 _Por las noches en el silencio del Callejón se escucha pasar una misteriosa carreta. Los animales aúllan y a los magos que la han visto les da fiebre del susto por la visión tan aterradora, han llegado a perder el habla por varios días y también se han escuchado de muertes por oír el chirriante ruido de la carreta._

 _Yo escuché que decían que en esta carreta se puede detectar una magia muy poderosa, pueden ser artes oscuras. Se escuchaba pasar y al llegar al final de la calle se callaba._

 _Dicen que se callaba porque no podía pasar por las cruces que se forman en las esquinas. Yo a veces la escucho pasar y me da un miedo horrible, hace que mi corazón se acelere y lata muy fuerte como si se me fuera a salir, como si se me fuera aparecer, Quien tú sabes._

 _Algunas brujas de las tiendas aledañas dicen que es una procesión que encabeza la carreta y que está hecha de huesos de muerto. Esta procesión inicia a la media noche y algunas veces se asoman para ver cuando pasa. Los magos que se ven en la procesión van recitando alguna clase de hechizo antiguo y a las brujas que salen a ver las llaman y les dicen:_

"— _Deténgame esta antorcha."_

 _Quien la agarraba, de pronto se percataba que estaba agarrando un hueso de muerto prendido._

 _Pero lo que me paso a mí fue un susto tan grande que solo de recordarlo me da escalofrió._

 _Estaba yo en mi tienda terminando unos detalles a una túnica especial de gala que me encargaron y estaba esperando a mi cliente para realizar la entrega, estaba pensando que ya era muy tarde cuando de pronto… escuche un fuerte chirrido y de repente todos los animales hacían ruidos, estaban muy asustados._

 _Esa noche no había luna y el callejón estaba muy oscuro, aunque trate de tranquilizarme estaba muy asustada temblaba de miedo pero finalmente decidí asomarme, que tal si era mi cliente._

 _De repente se me nublo la vista y perdí el conocimiento. Solo recuerdo haber visto una inmensa carreta, antes de caer al suelo._

 _Al día siguiente tuve mucha fiebre y no podía articular palabra alguna, así estuve durante dos días, simplemente el sonido de la voz no me salía. Y me decían que eso les pasaba a las personas que ven esa malévola carreta._

 _También dicen que los pasajeros que llevan una vela prendida en cada mano y la cabeza cubierta con una capucha blanca, son las ánimas del purgatorio que andan penando..._

Bueno queridos lectores, hay suficientes pruebas para decir que la _Leyenda de la Carreta Nagua_ es real.

Así que si andan por el Callejón Diagon o algún otro lugar tengan cuidado a la media noche, no se la vayan a encontrar.

Y no se pierdan nuestra siguiente edición especial del Quisquilloso, con más criaturas e historias extraordinarias.

Buenas noches…

 _ **NA:**_ _Hola buenas noches, espero que les guste esta historia, saludos!_


End file.
